Existing Demons and Angels
by VixenSetosTsubasa
Summary: A collection of one shots written by me and a very close friend. Some stories will have Syaoran, and some will have the clone. And many will have other characters created by me and my friend  pretty much all of them . But you'll understand them fast!
1. Syaoron and Syaoran

**Disclaimer: **This story does not belong to me! Seriously! I didn't write it or anything! I just edited it VERY slightly, you know, grammar and punctuation stuff! The one that wrote this is a friend of mine that I have been doing some role plays with and she gave me permission to post any one shots she writes for me that are based on those role plays. Her name, is Dark-chibi.

**Note: **Now that that's clear, let me explain to you about these one shots (this one mainly). The characters in these will of course have Tsubasa characters in it (mainly the original Syaoran and Cloney, chances of other characters are low). Anyway, the pairing in this one shot is Syaoran/Syaoron. No, not Syaoran and Cloney, Syaoran and Syaoron. If you have seen some of my latest stories (like Horitsuba's Burning Drama or Travelers, Bipolar Friends, and What), you should know at least a LITTLE bit about Syaoron. Possibly. But, I'll give you a short summary of his life.

**Syaoron's Short Summary: **He's an orphan. Lost his parents and twin brother in a fire. Separated from his little brother shortly after. Was adopted by Yuuko. Has many talents (name any task and he can probably do it like a professional). Traveled to about every country and state. Knows most languages. Is filthy rich. His first girlfriend was Seto (me). Met Syaoran (the one that was kidnapped by Cloney and raped constantly (refer to Dark-Chibi's stories I suggest starting with In The Rain Down In The Mud)). Met Cloney. Despises Cloney. Took care of Syaoran. Fell in love with Syaoran. Still Seto's boyfriend. And so much more.

**What's Currently Happening: **Syaoron just came to save Syaoran from two pedophiles.

He buried his face in the other's chest, inhaling the scent. He felt safe when he was around the other. Content. He breathed in more of his scent, tears of relief sliding down his eyes. His body trembled and wracked with pain.

" S-Sya...o..ron..."

His voice was weak and hoarse, trembling in each sentence, throat raw from all the screaming he did.

In response, he was hugged tighter, faintly hearing the other gently speak comforting words to him, though he couldn't hear them at the moment, his vision blurring with his tears, and a slow blackness that signaled unconciousness. Even so, he managed a small weak smile, burying more into the warm chest, listening to the fast heartbeat and quick breathing.

He heard a crack of metal, and felt the handcuffs on his bloodied wrists loosen, before not feeling it on at all, followed by another clinking sound of metal, and he dimly assumed they were removed and fell on the ground.

More tears slid down his cheeks, though slower than before as he closed his eyes, letting the comforting warmth embrace him more.

" I'm sorry...Syaoran..."

He heard him speak, his voice so soft and gentle. He couldn't speak anymore, and could only respond, only comfort him by burying his face deeper in the other's chest.

Slowly, he couldn't hear that gentle voice anymore, or feel the pain and coldness as he sank more and more deeper into calm darkness. He smiled one last time, feeling himself being lifted off the ground, before falling unconscious.

The warmth around him didn't leave him, and comforted him as he slept.

* * *

**A/N: **It's short, but still good right? Knowing more about the two would probably add to the sweetness that's in this one shot. If you want to know more, please feel free to ask in your review (if you choose to review that is, I'd appreciate it if you did ^^), or if you have already started a conversation with me, you can ask me on that message. I'll definitely reply to you! Unless I don't come on anymore or can't for some reason. Until the next story, ja ne!


	2. Tenshi and Shaoran

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this, at all! I own like, one character and that's Tenshi (Who's name never gets mentioned in this except here).

**Pairing: **The pairing is not one that anyone really knows except me and Dark-chibi. It is Tenshi/Shaoran (who's name also never really gets mentioned except for here).

**Character Description/Summary: **So, starting with Shaoran. As you should know, there is a character known as Syaoron in which Dark-Chibi and I have paired with Syaoran. Well, he is the older brother of Shaoran (The difference between their ages is about four years)and they look exactly the same more or less. As mentioned earlier, Syaoron lost his family due to a fire. He lost both his parents and his twin brother. He was also separated from Shaoran and taken in by Yuuko. Shaoran was adopted by another family (message me if you want to learn more about their story and some special facts about Shaoran).

Tenshi. He also is an older brother. However, his brother is also my own character. You can learn about him in my story Save Me(his name is Tsubasa and he appears in the third chapter, however he is not as innocent and kind as he may seem, in truth, he's a little devil). Tenshi and Tsubasa are also twins, but Tenshi has black hair and golden eyes rather than white hair and crystal blue eyes (they both have the same hairstyle as Syaoran and Syaoron). What's more, is that he is a prince.

You can learn more by commenting and asking questions! I'll be more than happy to explain things to you!

**

* * *

**He breathed in his scent heavily, burying his face in the crook of the other's neck, occasionally flicking his tongue out to get a quick taste, and electing a shiver, making him feel smug with a slight smirk.

He tasted ..sweet.

Pulling back slightly, his golden eyes scanned all over the other's body, noticing the slight blush of embarassment.

Even if the other was so naive that he didn't even know what he was doing, he still had a small idea, but didn't grasp it, making him less nervous, but the butterflies still rose in the chest.

He wanted to taste more of this...unique being brought before him.

The other gasped again, feeling hands unbutton his shirt, revealing more skin to kiss and lick.

" M-mnnn...", the smaller of the two gasped softly, hands entangling in black locks as he was pushed more on the bed, his head sinking deeper in the pillow.

A flick of the tongue, teeth grazing on skin, a soft moan, followed by another smug smirk.

As far as he was concerned, he never acted like this, or even felt like this before...it was almost new to him, but it seemed he knew what he was doing as another soft moan escaped the other's lips.

Those sweet soft lips...he wanted to taste them to...were they sweet, just like the other?

One way to find out...

Leaning in, body pressing more on the other, considering he was pinning the younger one down with his weight, he aimed to catch those lips.

His heart pounded in his chest as he reached closer..closer...not even noticing his emotions were going a little overboard to the limit, or feeling the tingle of magic...

Well, he didn't notice until he was about to touch those lips, inches apart, before they glowed and disappeared into glowing violet orbs.

He was silent for a moment, staring down where the other was, before cursing loudly to himself.

"Dammit"!

He wanted to taste those lips...

* * *

**Note: **And that ends this one shot! I hope you enjoyed it! Dark-chibi worked hard on it! If you did enjoy it, why don't you show it by pressing the little button below that has the word 'review' in it? ^^ It'll make more than one person happy~ Until next time! Ja ne!


End file.
